


Junjou Romantica Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small group of Junjou Romanitca oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bento

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bento  
> Relationship: Usami/Misaki  
> Other Characters: Aikawa  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Misaki makes Usami lunch

Usami finally made his way down stairs, adjusting his tie as he did so.  He had to spend the day at the editing office that day on Aikiwa’s insistence; He was not looking forward to it.  He had been looking forward to spending a day with his Misaki.

Speaking of Misaki, where was he?

“Misaki?”  Usami called as he rounded the corner and promptly found Misaki working away in the kitchen.

“Morning Usagi-san.”  Misaki greeted as he turned from chopping some vegetables.

“Hm.”  Usami replied simply as he walked further into the kitchen.  Coming up behind Misaki and wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle; he rested his chin on the shorter males shoulder.

“Usagi-san.”  Misaki whined, “Get off, don’t you need to be going?”

Usami sighed, “Yes, but I really just want to love Misaki.”

The younger man turned bright red at this statement, “Well, you can’t.”  He said as he finally managed to get out of the silver-haired male’s grip.

The brunette then turned to where a bento box sat on the counter, “Here’s your lunch.”  He said as he held the box out to the older male, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Usami blinked and took the box, immediately untying the ribbon that Misaki had tied around it to keep the lid on.

“Wait!  Don’t open it yet!”  Misaki yelled as he tried to grab the box back.

Usami just turned away so that the other couldn’t reach it, ignoring his pleas.

When Usami got the ribbon undone and the lid off he was greeted to tako sausages and rice.  The reason for Misaki’s embarrassment was obvious and in the form of a heart on top of the rice.

“I told you not to open it.”

The boy’s face was no longer just dusted pink, but was instead bright red, “I know it’s stupid.”

Usami placed the box and lid on the counter before turning back to Misaki and grabbing him around the waist before he could do anything else.  He then kissed him harshly.

Misaki gasped when Usami finally released him, “Usagi-san.”  He panted.

Usami then grabbed Misaki and threw the smaller male over his shoulder as he started making his way back toward the stairs.

“Usagi-san!  What are you doing?!”  Misaki demanded as he beat on the other man’s back with his fists, “Put me down!  You still need to go!”

“I can’t go now.”  Usami replied, “I have to show Misaki how much I love him.”

Usami didn’t need to see his face to know that Misaki was once again bright red.

“Put me down!”  Misaki repeated.

Usami had just reached the stairs and Misaki was sure that he wasn’t going to be able to fight the stronger male any more, but fortunately for him it was now that the front door to the apartment flung open.

“Sensei!”  Aikiwa yelled as she made her way into the house.

“Aikiwa-san.”  Misaki called to the hyper female, “Help me!”

“Usami-san.”  The red head started as she stormed over to the author and his hostage, “You were supposed to be at the publishing house a half-hour ago.”

“I got distracted.”  Usami replied.

“Well put Misaki down then and come with me.  It’s time to go.”

Misaki was afraid for the female for a few moments, sure that Usami was going to be angry with her, but soon he found himself being placed back on the ground.

“I’ll be home for dinner.”  Usami said as he walked back into the kitchen, putting the lid back onto the lunch that Misaki had made him and tying it back up with the ribbon, “We’ll finish after that.”

Once again Misaki’s face burned, “No we won’t.”

Usami just smirked as he walked toward the still open door of his apartment, “I’ll see you tonight Misaki.”

Before Misaki could say anything further Usami and Aikiwa had left the apartment.

END


	2. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sick Day  
> Relationship: Miyagi/Shinobu  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shinobu is sick

The phone rang.

Miyagi looked up from the paper that he was in the middle of grading.  He glanced around a moment, wondering where Hiroki was, but when he didn’t see the other man he finally answered the ringing device himself.

“Mitsuhashi University literature department, Miyagi Yō speaking.”

“Could you stop by the store and pick up some soup on your way home?”  A cough followed the question.

Miyagi blinked, “Shinobu?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”  Shinobu grumbled, “But I went home sick.”

Miyagi nodded – despite the fact that the younger boy could not see him.  It had been a bit harder to get the other moving that morning, no wonder.

“Yeah, I can get some soup.  Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?  I could have given you a ride home.”

“I’m fine; I didn’t want to bother you.  I’m just going to go to sleep.  I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you after work.”

The two said their goodbyes and hung up.  Miyagi returned to his work, going a little faster than he had been a few moments ago; he wanted to make sure that he got his work done quickly.  He had a sick lover to take care of.

END


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mistake  
> Relationship: Miyagi/Shinobu  
> Other Characters: Hiroki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shinobu doesn't approve of Miyagi flirting for other men

Miyagi was sitting at his desk at work in the office that he shared with his assistant literature professor, Hiroki Kamijou, working away at one of the lectures that he would be giving soon, when the door to the office opened.

Miyagi smiled and closed his eyes as he turned around in his spinning chair, “Welcome back my sweet honey.”  He said in an overly cheerful voice, expecting that it was the before mentioned assistant professor – who he immensely enjoyed teasing by jokingly flirting with him – that walked through the door, but when he received no protests regarding the nickname he opened his eyes and was greeted to Shinobu standing in front of the door with his arms folded over his chest and a glare on his face.

Miyagi mentally grimaced, _‘Shit.’_   He thought.

Miyagi quickly tried to recover and smiled, “How are you doing?  Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your next class?”  He asked, trying to gloss over his horrible mistake.

“My next class doesn’t start for another half hour.”  Shinobu informed, anger evident in his voice.

“Ah, I see…  Well, have you gotten all of your homework done?  Maybe you should go to the library and do some studying.”  Miyagi suggested.

Shinobu ignored that statement, “Who did you think I was?”

Miyagi froze, “N- No one.  I knew it was you from the beginning…”  He lied; he seemed to not be very good at that at times.

Shinobu just glared at the other man and it was at this time that the door opened and the person who Miyagi had really thought had entered the room came in.

Miyagi and Shinobu looked over at the door as the assistant professor walked in and when Hiroki saw the two of them staring at him, one with a glare on his face, he froze.

“Um, sorry I- I’ll leave.”  He muttered as he went to back out of the room again.

“No, Hiroki, don’t worry I know you have work to do.”  Miyagi said, hoping that the other would stay so that he wouldn’t have to face the wrath of his angry lover.

“Uh…”  Hiroki trailed off, eyes darting between the two males.

“No, it’s alright.”  Shinobu said as he started to the door, “I was going to go get ready for my next class anyway.”  He said, “I’ll talk to you after school, Miyagi.”  He said as he walked passed Hiroki and out of the office, the threat in his words could be heard by both of the older men, before he slammed the door behind him.

“What did you do?”  Hiroki asked.

Miyagi just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

END


	4. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Proof  
> Relationship: Miyagi/Shinobu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Shinobu still wants to prove that he's series about this

“I want another chance.”  Shinobu said, suddenly disrupting the silence that had come over him and Miyagi as they ate their evening meal.

Miyagi blinked at the sudden statement as he lowered his chopsticks slightly and looked over at the younger boy across the table with a look of confusion and slight annoyance on his face, “What are you talking about?”

“I want another chance.”  Shinobu repeated.

“Another chance at what?”  Miyagi asked again.

“Another chance to prove that I’m serious.”  Shinobu explained.

Miyagi arched an eyebrow at this and just stared at the other for a few moments before shaking his head and looking back at his food, raising his chopsticks and starting to eat again, “I thought that I already told you that I love you.”

Shinobu stood and firmly placed his hands on the table’s surface as he fixed Miyagi with a soft glare, “I know, but I never got to prove my own feelings to you that night.”

Miyagi just rolled his eyes, the memories of the night Shinobu was talking about coming to mind, but he quickly pushed those images away as he stood from the table as well, turning away from the younger boy and walking toward his bedroom, “Can you keep it down brat?”

Shinobu’s glare hardened as he watched Miyagi walk away, trying to burn holes in the other man’s back, but when this didn’t seem to work and the other man disappeared into the bedroom Shinobu stormed into the room after him.  When he entered, Miyagi was standing next to the bed, loosening his tie and not quite aware that Shinobu had entered the room yet.  The blond boy decided to use this to his advantage and pushed the older man onto the bed.

Miyagi blinked up at the blond who was suddenly above him before an annoyed expression replaced the surprised one that had come over his features, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I told you already.”  Shinobu replied simply before leaning down and kissing the other man.

Miyagi’s eyes widened slightly, but before he had a chance to react to the kiss Shinobu had moved his mouth to Miyagi’s neck where he began to kiss and nip at the skin there.

For a few moments Miyagi was frozen in surprise by the other boy’s actions and it wasn’t until he felt lips on his chest – when had Shinobu unbuttoned his shirt? – that he snapped out of his stupor.

Miyagi then flipped the two of them over so that he was now the one hovering over the younger boy.

Shinobu stared up at Miyagi with a look that was a mixture of surprise and slight hurt on his face, but before the younger boy had a chance to say anything Miyagi leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was long and deep and when Miyagi pulled away Shinobu was panting slightly.

The two men stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Miyagi finally spoke.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.”  He paused for a moment, “I already know.”  And without waiting for a reply Miyagi leaned down once again and captured Shinobu’s lips in another kiss.

END


	5. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Grey  
> Relationship: Usami/Misaki  
> Other Characters: Sumi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sumi wants to know Misaki's favorite color  
> Series: Entry 19 of 100 themes

“So Misaki, what’s your favorite color?”  The upper-classman asked as he and Misaki walked to the front of the school.

The brunette shrugged, “I don’t know Sumi-sempai.”

Sumi looked ahead and spotted the man that he had become accustomed to seeing, waiting for Misaki next to his expensive sports car.

Usami glared back at him.

“What about grey?”  The blond asked as he turned to look back at Misaki.

Misaki grimaced, “No way, grey’s ugly.”

Usami’s glare deepened as Sumi laughed.

“Wow, that’s kind of harsh.”  Sumi managed through his laughter as the two of them stopped in front of the grey-haired author.

The brunette was lost, “What do you mean?”

“Misaki, get in the car.”  Usami practically growled.

“Calm down Usagi-san; I’m still talking to Sumi-sempai.”  Misaki replied before turning back to the latter-mentioned male, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sumi gave a small nod before watching the other male walk around the car.

Misaki stopped as he opened the door, “I think purple’s really nice though.”  He then climbed into the car.

Usami threw a smirk at Sumi before climbing back into the car.

Sumi watched as the car pulled away, “I guess you still win Usami-sensei.”

END


End file.
